Diskussion:Narutopedia
Narutopedia Logo Mir ist aufgefallen dass das Logo dieser Seite nicht gerade viel hermacht. Habe bei Google einen Naruto Text Generator gefunden. Hier der Link: http://www.keiichianimeforever.com/forfans/naruto/fontcreator.html Steckbrief - Beruf Irgendwie fehlt mir eine Seite wo ich allgemeine Dinge besprechen kann... :/ Naja, wo aber überall daran gearbeitet wird aus Ninja Shinobis zu machen, was ist mit dem Beruf? Viele Haben den Beruf Ninja stehen, sollte man dies nicht ebenfalls auf Shinobi umändern? Wäre jedenfalls logischer von meiner Denkweise her. Sum2k3 21:46, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :also, warum ich überall ninja in shinobi ändere... das hat mich "Revan55" schon gefragt, die erklärung ist bei ihm auf der dissi zu finden! - das ist nicht einfach nur meine laune ^^ es gibt schon einen grund dafür. habs aber immer gelassen es in der profilbox unter dem beruf zu ändern, da ich mir gedacht hab , aber wenn wir uns jetzt entscheiden es auch überall zu ändern... bin natürlich dabei ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 22:21, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Also ich wäre schon dafür das dann auf der gesamten Wiki einheitlich zu halten - sieht sicherlich schöner aus (und für fremde auch weniger verwirrend). Werd mich mal beteiligen und versuchen Shinobi aus den Ninjas zu machen. ich wäre auch dafür das umzuändern in shinobi 1000words Hier kann man z.B. alles besprechen ;-). Gruß -= trunX=- 07:58, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) sind weiblichen Ninja nicht Kunoichi? --Revan55 09:25, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ok, dachte eher das hier irgendwie anderes hingehört, aber gut. Danke für's verschieben. Btw. fällt mir auch auf, das die Ninja-Ränge da sind .. Weiß nicht ob man das auch noch ändern sollte, was nochmals ein Haufen an Arbeit wäre. Leider weiß ich nicht wie ich das ändern kann, da es irgendwo vorgeschrieben ist was wohin kommt (also dieses nrang=blubb ..da muss man irgendwie das nrang verändern). Und weibliche Ninjas sind Kunoichi, ja. Sollte man wohl auch nochmal ein paar Beiträge wieder ändern. Aber wie sieht es mit den Medizin-Ninjas aus? Bleiben die so? Sum2k3 14:49, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Sorry ich entschuldige mich schonmal für die vielen bearbeitungenErnie1992 17:54, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Benachrichtungseinstellungen Da ich die Änderungen immer per email empfange, war es immer einfach den neusten Änderungen aus meiner Beobachtungsliste zu folgen. Doch seit kurzem werden die Links in den Mails nichtmehr richtig angezeigt, so das man die URL selbst kopieren muss und in Browser einsetzen muss (anstatt einfach nur den Hyperlink zu klicken) ..jetz is halt die Frage: Liegt das Problem an Wiki? oder an meinem Thunderbird? Wahrscheinlich eher an der Wiki, da es wirklich über Nacht geschehen war und mich anfangs nur wunderte warum auf einma 2 Nachrichten keinen Hyperlink mehr hatten... Falls es möglich sein sollte, das ihr da irgendetwas machen könnt, wäre ich euch sehr verbunden. Sum2k3 00:34, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht mal genau was du meinst ^^ bekommst du alle Änderungen per Mail (also so 200 pro Tag) oder nur die an deinen beobachteten Seiten? (Wenn ja, wieviele sind das - und macht dich das nicht verrückt, da ständig Post zu bekommen?) Ninjason 01:03, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Nee, ich rede nur von meiner Beobachtungsliste. Bei jeder Änderung würde ich garkein Überblick haben, zumal mich hauptsächlich Kämpfe und Charaktere interessieren und Jutusu rein garnicht. *g* .. Damit ich halt sofort sehen kann wo etwas neu gemacht wurde, etc., bin halt neugierig. Sum2k3 15:23, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :dann solltest du den wiki admins schreiben...ich kann da nichts tun. Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 11:56, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, schade aber trotzdem danke. Werd mal schauen. Sum2k3 15:23, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Änderung 26.02.10 hallo zusammen, Folgende Änderungen wurden durchgeführt: *Inhalt von Narutopedia:Portal wurde auf die Hauptseite verlegt (Vorlagen erstellt). *Narutopedia:Portal ist eine Weiterleitung auf die Hauptseite. *Layout der Hauptseite verändert (Navigation). *Sidebar: **Neue Punkte Manga und Anime (dazugehörige Links eingebaut). **Stambäume hinzugefügt. Hoffe euch passen die kleinen Veränderungen. '''Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 08:53, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Sieht gut aus! ..::Aeris::.. 10:36, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Schließe mich Aeris an! --Sasori17 11:40, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) 19.03.10 Sag mal, warum hat die wiki eigentlich rechts diesen fetten blauen Streifen? Kann man da nciht irgendwie unser Artikel-Feld breiter machen? denn unsere Artikel werden krass zusammengequetscht weil wir nur in der mitte unser textfeld haben. Ninjason 16:37, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :ich hab jetzt mal prozentuall verbreitert! gehts so??? 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 11:07, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Also für die Optik vieler Artikel ist das schonmal ein gewaltiger Fortschritt. Wegen der scroll-balken weiß ich nicht so recht, ob die anderen damit einverstanden sind, aber so wie ich das mitgekriegt habe, benutzen die meisten Bearbeiter eh höhere Auflösungen. Ninjason 12:16, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) '''Ich werde es nochmal ein bischen die Breite verkleinern. Bitte sagt Bescheid wie ob dann die Größe passt. (Falls jemand die Änderung nicht sieht: STRG + F5 um Chache zu leeren. Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 12:20, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Änderung von 13:22 :Es ist immer noch völlig ok, aber kann das Textfeld nicht rechts den Rand berühren? Also so, dass wir links unsere Navi-Leiste haben und dann nur noch textfeld? So wie bei der '''Wiki'pedia? Da werden die Artikel ja auch nicht vom Hintergrund "umschlossen". Ninjason 12:29, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::des is nicht so ganz einfach ich muss da alle MediaWiki Seiten (systemseiten durchgehen und schauen wie die des gemacht haben. Du meinst die Enzyklopedie oder??? (Hab i es richtig geschrieben ^^????) 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 12:55, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- '''NOCHWAS: ich habe eine neue Klasse für Tabellen erstellt: * Gruß -=trunX=-'''(Diskussion) 12:55, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) BILDER aufgrund der ganzen diskussionen wegen quali von bildern, leute ich sitz hier seit wochen an den bildern, ich fang am wochenende mit den jutus an, und danach kommen die charakterbilder all ein besserer quali, versprochen und falls ihr anfragen habt bezüglich bildern fragt mich, somit enstehen keine diskussionen darüber ode rstädniges zurücksetzten hin und herErnie1992 19:06, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) bilder hey leute könnt ihr mir verraten wie man bilder runterlädt Sasuke 94 13:40, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) mir bitte auch erklären.--Tissey-- 19:59, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) klick auf Hilfe Vorschlag könnt ihr den Suche balken links vieleicht höher placieren, wär dann laichta Ich habe mal eine frage an die Admins: könnt ihr die bilder von naruto und co ganz oben auf der seite mit einem ich weiß nicht genau wie ich es schreiben soll aber mit einer art einrahmung wo mann dann drauf klickt und zu der jewaliegen person verlinkt wird?--Tissey-- 17:05, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) wo willste das hin haben und wozu?Ernie1992 17:08, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :es vereinfacht dann für einige die wo zum ersten mal auf dieser seite sind die jewaligen charakter zufinden!und wo dann halt auf jede seite!oder ist das eine sehr schlechte idee?--Tissey-- 17:14, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) ich versteh nich ganz wo du die bilder dann hinhaben willst, außerdem um die charaktere zu finden, wozu haben wi rhie rne suchfunktionErnie1992 17:29, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ganz oben die bilder wo über narutopedia sind minato, kiba, ino, lee, neji, hinata, shikamaru, sakura, naruto, sasuke, kakashi, tenten, chio, tsunade, shino, jiraya, sai, yamato. aber hast schon recht ja die suchfunktion!!!--Tissey-- 17:37, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) jop, außerdem müsste man wenn man es macht alle charaktere auflisten un da ich ja demnächst alle charakterilder ersetze kann ich sagen dass das über 400 sind^^Ernie1992 18:03, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) Spoiler In Band 43 tauchen mehrere Charaktere zum ersten mal Bildlich auf z.B. Touka Senju aber die eigentlichen Informationen die in den Artikeln stehen stammen wohl aus den Schriften des Sha sollen die jetzt auch schon entspoilert werden oder warten wir noch bis die Schriften des Sha erscheinen? --Revan55 14:07, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich würd sagen, die Namen kann man schon auftauchen lassen (zb auf der Senju-Clanmemeber-Liste) und dann auf dem Artikel soweit wir das im deutschen Manga "verraten" können, infos geben. Bei touka wären das zb Infos, die allein durch ihr Auftauchen bestätigt werden: *Mitglied des Senju-Clans während des ersten Shinobi-WEltkriegs, Beziehung zu Hashirama/Tobirama Senju unbekannt, Status unbekannt, etc. Was halt auf der Hand liegt. Ninjason 15:09, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ab wann müssen wir jetzt eigentlich spoilern? Wie weit sind die deutsche Version des Manga oder die deutschte Version der Anime-Serie? MegaPimpf1 15:40, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :hier sind die Information. --Revan55 16:04, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :ich wollte mal wissen wie man einen Spoiler bearbeitet max kolbe 22:00, 6. Okt. 2010 :ich wollte halt bei der todesliste neulich Konans tod eintragen und das kam nicht in den spoiler Folge 163 ist auch schon da. 09zeroful, 3. Juni 2010 (UTC) :ja, das wissen wir ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 17:35, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Naruto vewandelt sich in Fuchs bestimmt 7 oder 8 schwänze das wird hammer!!!! schade das Hinata stirbt:( Ist Kapitel 500 noch nicht drausen???Namikaze-Rasengan 20:22, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, noch nicht Johnny/ジョニ一 20:35, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC) hinata stirbt nicht wenn du mir nicht klaubst den such manga 440 441 und 442 Manga wann kommt den mangakapitel 506Uchiafreak96 09:36, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :erst diese woche. Johnny/ジョニー 10:48, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hanzou Denkt ihr nicht auch, dass zwischen Hanzou und Konan eine Verbindung besteht: hanzo schlägt mit der hand auf den Boden und dieser verwandelt sich in Briefbomben, Konan kann auch Papier manipulieren und beide kommen aus Ame.--Sasori17 15:58, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) vielleicht is das ja auch ne beschwörungUchiafreak96 16:16, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, denn Hanzou hat keine Fingerzeichen gemacht und Konan braucht auch keine für ihre Jutsus.--Sasori17 16:39, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Artikel des Monats-Wahl Leute, ich möchte vorschlagen, ab nächstem Mal die Kontra-Stimme abzuschaffen. Eine Stimme pro User ist vollkommen ausreichend und ich denke, es reicht, wenn man so wählt. Wenn man eine Stimme pro abgibt, ist man ja schon gegen die anderen, wenn man dann dem "Kontrahenten-Artikel" noch schnell ein Kontra verpasst, hat man ja den eigenen Fav-Artikel um +2 geboostet. Die Regelung gefällt mir nicht sehr gut. Ninjason 20:19, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) find ich gut, dass würde die abstimmung vereinfachen. YunaHatake 20:36, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin daagegen. Wenn man nur 1 Pro-Stimme abgibt, sagt das aus "Ich finde alle Artikel okay, aber den hier am besten." Wenn man 1 Pro-Stimme + 1 Kontra-Stimme abgibt, sagt das aus "Ich finde den hier am besten, und den anderen schlecht". Dieser Unterschied fiele sonst weg, den auszudrücken. ..::Aeris::.. 20:46, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) dann sollten sich aber auch alle dran halten und nur eine pro und eine kontra stimme geben, denn aktuell haben zwei mehrere kontra stimmen verteilt. YunaHatake 22:09, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) also ich wäre dafür es so zu machen wie ninjason sagt, denn viele benutzten kurz vor ende doch nur die kontra stimme um den anderen artikel, der vielleicht die selbe anzahl an stimmen hat schlechter dastehen zulassen, hat man bei der letzten abstimmung gesehen, bei guren und kimimaro, also einfach nur pro reicht aus finde ich. 1000words also, den vorschlag ninjasons finde ich eigentlich nicht so gut. ich schlage vor, da die kontra-stimmen bei artikeln mit gleicher anzahl an pro-stimmen helfen die entscheidung zu fällen, dass jeder user zu JEDEM in der auswahl stehenden artikel eine stimme abgibt, egal welche, hauptsache eine zu einem artikel (es können alle 3 pros oder kontras sein, egal. außerdem wird der user nicht bewertet wenn er nur einem oder zwei artikeln die stimme abgab). so kriegt jeder artikel defenitiv eine stimme und der mit meisten pros und im falle eines gleichstands der mit wenigen kontras von ihnen gewinnt. Johnny/ジョニー 02:57, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) lasst uns doch jetzt hier ne tabelle machen und jeder setzt da seinen namen hin, für welchen vorschlag er ist.1000words @ Johnny: Also dann wird's eh ein Pro für den Fav und zwei Kontra für alle anderen. Das wär ja dann NOCH härter. Naja, macht wie ihr wollt, ich finde das System halt echt blöd und werde an den Wahlen nicht mehr teilnehmen (Das hier war eh mein erstes Mal, glaube ich). Ninjason 23:49, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :oh, da schläft jemand auch nicht ^^ ...ähm, keine ahnung wie mans jetzt doch richtig machen soll :/ ...bin grad eh noch zu *** um überhaupt durchzublicken welche möglichkeit mehr sinn macht =D Johnny/ジョニー 23:54, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Nanana - denk an die Kinder. Ninjason 06:24, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::oh... sowas sollte man ja nicht so schreiben O.o sorry. Johnny/ジョニー 11:25, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) endlich ist das alte layout wieder da°Aizen° 21:20, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ??? Ich hab noch das "Neue"... Ninjason 23:20, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Omake Hey, Leute was würdet ihr davon halten, wenn wir eine Liste aller Omake im Anime hier in der Wikia erstellen würden?(Omake sind diese kleinen Sketche, die manchmal nach der Preview kommen) Ich weiß, dass wäre viel Arbeit aber in vielen von diesen Sketchen steckt ja auch viel Information drin(obwohl, diese Informationen ja in de jeweiligen Seiten unter Trivia stehen) oder sie sind einfach nur lustig^^.Außerdem kommen ja auch manche Sketche im Manga vor.Ich fänds jedenfalls ziemlich gut. Schreibt eure Meinung auf. °Aizen° 17:02, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich könnte mich jetzt nicht so für die Idee begeistern. Wenn es gemacht wird, kannst du mir auf meiner Dissi schreiben, dann helfe ich mit, aber ich würde sagen, dass die Leser dieses Naruto-wiki nicht an diesen Omake, sondern an den Infos zu den Charas, Jutsus, etc. interessiert sind. Sasori17 17:13, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Diese Omake sind ja eigentlich alles nur Filler, demnach müssten sie als solche betitelt werden. Außerdem gibt es halt wirklich sehr viele davon, entsprechend müssten sie auch unterteilt werden (Naruto und Naruto Shippuuden sowieso getrennt). An sich bin ich eigentlich auch gegen diese Idee, allerdings sind sie nunmal Teil von Naruto, also sollten sie irgendwie in die Wiki aufgenommen werden. Sum2k3 19:26, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nicht alle Omake sind Filler manche kamen auch im Manga vor.Aber ich hatte jetzt nur an Shippuuden gedacht, mit Naruto zusammen wären das 400 Folgen also sehr viel Arbeit und @Sasori17: wie schon oben erwähnt, in manchen Omaken gibt es auch so Einiges an Informationen und außerdem sind sie doch ziemlich lustig oder diese Moderatoren-Shows. Also ich fänd es ganz nett, wenn die hier in der wikia aufgelistet wären.°Aizen° 20:42, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Na dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß beim erstellen, wird eine Menge Arbeit. Ich werde auch immer brav schauen ob alles ordentlich ist. =D Helfen kann ich dir nicht, da ich weder die Folgen habe, noch jemals welche hatte die solange gingen. Sum2k3 20:48, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank, aber ich habe niemals behauptet, dass ich die Seite erstellen werde :D! °Aizen° 20:54, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Schade. Aber wenn du es nicht machen wirst, wird es wahrscheinlich niemand tun. Der Aufwand ist, rein theoretisch, gigantisch. Außerdem muss man die ganzen Folgen bis zum Schluss anschauen um zu sehen in welcher Folge ein Omake vorhanden ist. Und dann müsste man noch einteilen, was man in dem Artikel alles schreiben soll. Etwa wie ein Kapitel oder eine Episode, als gut beschrieben? Den Witz hinter dem Omake hat man ja nur, wenn man ihn sich anschaut, daher bringt eine Textform davon nicht viel. Naja, ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht komplett entrüstet. ^^ Sum2k3 21:25, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich frag jetzt mal die Admins, was die von der Sache halten und dann sehen wir weiter: wenn die Admins zustimmen, helfe ich dir beim erstellen der Seite, aber:: '''helfen und nicht alleine machenSasori17 16:11, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :also mir ist es eigentlich egal. wenn das jemand machen möchte, nur zu ^^ ...ich kenn mich mit diesen omakes nicht wirklich aus. scheint auch sehr viel arbeit zu sein. als ein "MUSS" für naruto-wikia sehe ich es allerdings nicht. aber wer lust und zeit dafür hat, bitte... :) Johnny/ジョニー 17:14, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :ich schliese mich johnnys meinung an, wer lust und zeit hat, nur zu --Th(ôô)mas 17:31, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich persönlich halt nicht viel von der Idee, die die es auch im Manga gab...gut eventuell aber dass ist wirklich ein haufen Arbeit alle Episoden durchzugehen wir reden hier von 400 Episoden und ich schließ mich Sum2k3 Meinung an dass bei einige Witze und Sketche als Textform ihren Witz verlieren würden. Falls aber hohe Anfrage nach einem solchen Artikel besteht bitte dann hab ich nichts dagegen aber einen Artikel mit einem solchen Aufwand zu erstellen für den sich nur 5-6 Leute oder so intressieren. Dass möchte ich keinem antun. Ansonsten das gleiche wie meine Kollegen wer viel, viel Lust und viel, viel, viel, viel Zeit hat bitte nur zu.--Icis Leibgarde 18:38, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::ich schliese mich meinen vorrednern an werd lust und zeit hat soll es machen. --Revan55 19:25, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Es ist ja nicht so, dass bloß einer die ganze Arbeit alleine machen muss. wenn es viele Interessierte gibt kann man sich die Arbeit aufteilen, und man muss eine Folge nicht bis zum Ende anschauen um das Omake zu sehen. ich kenn beispielsweise eine Seite mit hd-streams von megavideo und da kan mann ja bis zum Ende vorspulen. Außerdem sind diese Omake relativ kurz es würde also eine sehr kurze Beschreibung reichen. Das schwierige wäre, die noch alle in Gruppen zu unterteilen aber das müssen wir ja nicht machen. Entweder schreibt man das Omake einfach an die jeweilige Folge noch dadrunter oder man erstellt eine Seite, Naruto/Shippuuden, mit einer Übersicht, wo man jedes Omake nachlesen kann wie bei einem Mangaband mit den Kapitelübersichten. Auf jeden Fall finde ich auch, dass das kein Muss ist aber warten wir einfach ab was die Admins dazu sagen. °Aizen° 19:12, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :die 3: Th(ôô)mas, Icis Leibgarde und Revan55 haben doch schon was dazu gesagt ^^ ...und ich ebenfalls (auch wenn ich kein admin bin :D) Johnny/ジョニー 19:29, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ach, die sind Admins? ^^sorry, wusste ich nicht. Also was fast jeder bisher gesagt hat ist: ich hab kein Bock aber wenn ihr Bock habt macht es ruhig, also würde ich jetzt sagen lassen wir es einfach dabei, weil niemand wirklich was von dieser Idee hält und außerdem sind ja schon eh die Infos, die in den Omake vorkommen, jeweils unter Trivia oder Sonstiges zu lesen und der Rest ist ja nicht wirklich informativ, sondern nur ein wenig Unterhaltung, und das ist ja jetzt nicht so wichtig. Ich kam nur ganz spontan auf diese Idee, weil ich es auf Bleachwikia gesehen hab. also sag ich jetzt einfach Abgeschlossen, wenn die Admins sonst nichts dazu zu sagen haben.°Aizen° 19:42, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Trivia Ich denke, wir sollten uns eindeutig festlegen, ob wir in den Artikeln Trivia oder Verschiedenes verwenden, da es doch auffällt, wenn einmal das und dann was anderes steht. Ich bitte also um eure Meinung. Sasori17 17:02, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC)